Do You Remember
by xXxBookAddictxXx
Summary: Has nothing to do with the book Dreamland, but it was inspired by it. A oneshot about a girl in an abusive relationship, with a surprising twist at the end! Plz read and review!


**A/N- ****This story is meant to be performed, so it has some stage directions (such as picking the petals off the flowers). I find that this story is best read by picturing an actress in your mind and picturing her doing the stage directions…enjoy!**

**Do You Remember**

I still remember the first time I met you. Brown wavy hair, a sculpted face, you were perfect. The first time I saw you was at school, we were both juniors. You were talking and laughing with your friends, and you glanced at me for just a second. But when our eyes connected it was magic. The next time I saw you we were at the pool and you asked me to race you, just one lap. You let me win in the end, and it always made me think you were such a perfect gentlemen. First impressions, you know.

We exchanged numbers and you called me that night. At first it was kind of awkward. We really didn't know each other that well, and I wasn't sure what to say. But then you complemented me as how fast I was, and the awkwardness was gone. I loved listening to your voice, you were just so interesting. I found myself being sucked into your stories, and I never wanted to hang up. Unfortunately my mom called upstairs and told me to go to bed.

The next morning you showed up at my door. We stared at each other for a second, the situation being really awkward, and then you asked if you could drive me to school. I agreed instantly, though I found it a little strange that you knew where my house was. When I asked you claimed you asked my friend, Wanda. When we had to part at school I felt sad. I remembered that ride the rest of the day. The way you would constantly change the radio or look at me out of the corner of your eye. The way you reached over and grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together. We didn't talk that entire ride, but words weren't needed. It was a silence filled with meaning. I was attracted to you in a way I had never been attracted to anyone else before. You asked if you could pick me up after school and go to the movies, and I agreed. We had decided on our first date.

After school you picked me up, and took me to the movies, you did the classic move where you put your arm over my shoulder, and I was embarrassed to admit that it felt nice. One the way home you stopped at a flower shop and bought me a rose. (pulls flower from behind back) It was beautiful, each petal perfectly formed (fingers petals, still inspecting flower). You told me that as long as I had the flower you would always be there for me. Hmm. (plucks petal off flower, looks at it, then drops it on the floor). I put it in a jar in my room with water so that it would live longer.

There were many dates after that, too many to remember. Some come to mind easily, like the time that we got stuck on the Ferris wheel and shared our first kiss, or when that guy tried to grab me and you knocked him out. You hugged me after that, and promised that you would always be there for me (plucks petal off of flower). We walked away, hand in hand, leaving the man unconscious in the street behind us.

For some reason, my mom didn't like you. Whenever you would come over she would become wary, and eye you like you were some kind of threat. She wanted me to break up with you, she tried to convince me that you were all wrong for me. She said that you were a bad boy, and would hurt me. She said that she was afraid for me. She didn't want me to get hurt and she thought that if I stayed with you I would. I stood up for you and told her you were the one, my true love. I stood up for you, like you promised you would do for me (plucks petal). I told her she was just being overprotective, and ignored her.

When I finally told you of my problems with my mom you gave me a brief kiss and hug, and told me that everything would be okay. You told me my mom was just trying to put me down, and that she was the reason for all of my problems. She was just jealous of our love, and in her jealousy she was trying to break us apart. Everything she said was a lie. She didn't want me to be happy and in love, because she wasn't happy. You said that I should forget her and leave her behind. She didn't matter, nothing mattered but us. I thought that that sounded strange, but I decided that it didn't matter; you were just showing me that you loved me.

We went to a park to have a picnic a few days after that. You told me that you loved me and always had. I knew that you loved me, but it was nice to hear all the same. So I said "I love you" back. It was the best day of my life. You were so sweet, so in love with me, it made everything seem okay. You made everything okay (plucks petal).

Why couldn't it have stayed like that?

New rules were formed to our relationship. I had to call you whenever I left the house and tell you where I was going. I had to call you at least three times a day, and see you once. Again I thought you were acting a little possessive, but I just put it off. We loved each other (sound slightly desperate).

Do you remember that walk in the park. It was late at night, and we were walking along, holding hands, talking about our day. I mentioned that there was a new boy at school and we had become friends. Your face turned red and I could see the anger boiling inside you. You slapped me across the face and told me I was not allowed to have any other friends besides you. (pluck petal) Then you hugged me close and kissed me sweetly, telling me that you loved me so much you were afraid to lose me. You didn't know what you would do if I chose another. I was you life. You kissed me again and I agreed not to see the boy again if it made you uncomfortable.

(starts talking to flower) Why couldn't I have any other friends, John? Were you honestly that afraid that I would leave you? I would never leave you John; you were my soul mate, my one true love. You were only looking out for me, you had my best interests in heart, you told me so, and you never lied to me before.

After that things went from bad to worse. Everything I did seemed to upset you. When you were really mad you would attack me, you called it "disciplining" me. When did you turn from my boyfriend to my parent? But I never left you, because you were everything to me. Every time you hurt me my heart would break, but then you would pull me in your arms and tell me that you loved me, and that you were sorry and it would never happen again (plucks petal).

Soon I wasn't even aloud to see my other friends. You told me you would hurt them if you saw them with me. They called me often, telling me that I had to get help, I had to call the police. But I never did, because you loved me so much, and you would never hurt me for any reason. You were only looking out for me.

My mom noticed that I was changing and spending all my time with you. So she proposed that we take a vacation, get away from everything for a while. You told me not to leave you. My mom basically forced me to board the plane. And the truth is, I enjoyed myself. I called you every day, and you said everything would be alright when I got home, and that you couldn't wait to see me. (plucks petal) But you sounded…off…like your excitement to talk to me was…forced?

When I did get home I was so excited to tell you how much fun I had with my mom. I asked you to meet me in the park where we had told each other we loved each other. But one look at your face changed my mind. You were so angry, yelling at me for leaving you. You accused me of finding another man while I was gone. You told me you missed me (plucks petal) and that you loved me (plucks petal), that you were only hurting me because you loved me so much (plucks petal). You wouldn't stop hitting me. (plucks petal and watches it slowly drift to the ground, stares for a second, one petal left on flower).

The last thing I saw in my life was your face. I saw the man I had fallen in love with so long ago. Your face was relaxed, all anger gone. (starts stroking flower petal) There was concern and sorrow and grief, and guilt. You told me you were sorry. (observes petal).

I knew in that second, even as I was dying, that you and I were destined to be together forever. I follow you, every single day, watching as you go about your daily life. I watch you flirt with her, that girl you found to replace me. I watch as you tell her the same lies you told me. I will never stop watching you, or loving you. You are my mine!

And I will never…let you go… (pulls scissors from behind back and snips head off flower).

**Please review**


End file.
